Pink Detective and The Cool Magician
by Magician cherry
Summary: Kisah ini akan bercerita tentang pencuri terkenal yang sangat Professional dalam melakukan perkerjaannya itu, sehingga membuat para polisi di Konoha kesulitan mencari jejaknya dan juga disebabkan oleh teka-teki atau kode yang sering ditinggalkan si pencuri sebelum atupun sesudah pencurian dilakukan. Warning: OOC, AU, EYD kurang bagus, romancenya kurang... hehe
1. Chapter 1

**CASE 1 : Pemecahan...**

Di suatu sekolah yang terkenal di Konoha terjadi pencurian terhadap Piala Emas yang baru saja di dapatkan oleh sekolah itu sebagai juara 1 lomba _Sains_ Sedunia yang di wakilkan oleh Haruno Sakura putri dari Komandan Kepolisian, dan terdapat surat tantangan dari Sang Pencuri.

"Lapor Pak ada surat tantangan dari sang pencuri, Kurasa ini sebuah _code_" ucap salah satu Polisi yang sedang menangani kasus itu

Kuberi waktu 24 jam. Ketika bulan terbelah keatas, dan kedua kalinya panggilan suara petir terdengar, tertanda "_Magician in the darkness_" itulah yang tertulis dalam kertas yang ditinggalkan sang pencuri itu.

"Ck... Kali ini aku harus berhasil menangkapnya" sahut Inspektur Sasori yang selalu bertugas untuk menangkap _Magician in the darkness_, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum berhasil menangkapnya.

"Heh... Kau mendengarnya, katanya ditemukan surat tantangan dari sang pencuri, pasti itu dari Magician keren itu Kyaaa..."

"Berarti itu _Magician in the darkness_? Waa.. semoga ia menunjukan wajah aslinya sekarang, katanya wajahnya itu sangat tampan loh!"

Itulah keributan yang sedang terjadi dalam sekolah ini, semua anak di sekolah ini sangat senang karena terjadi kasus yang berhubungan dengan pencuri keren yang digosipkan sangat tampan. Hanya satu anak di sekolah itu yang merasa kesal dengan kejadian ini.

"Heh! …Piala itukan aku perjuangin mati matian saat lomba sains, dan kenapa ketika hilang di curi _Magician_ aneh itu semua orang malah bersenang-senang ?!" umpat Haruno Sakura yang merasa dongkol karena bukannya bersedih teman-temannya yang saat itu mengucapkan selamat kepadanya karena telah berhasil mendapatkan Piala Emas itu malah sedang bersenang-senang karena Piala itu telah dicuri (?) #Teman macam apa itu -'

"Sabar aja Forehead bilang aja sama Tou-sanmu supaya kasus ini bisa diselesain langsung " sahut Yamanaka Ino sahabat Sakura dari kecil.

"I..ya Sakura-chan …be... tul ka...ta Ino-chan!?"lanjut Hyuuga Hinata yang juga sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

"Zzz Mana mau Tou-san kesini hanya untuk menangani kasus pencurian, diakan seorang Komandan Kepolisian yang hanya menangani kasus kau tau?! Pada saat aku meneleponnya untuk memecahkan kasus itu ia malah balik menyuruhku!" Cerita Sakura sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Eh kok gitu sih !" Sahut Ino yang hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan sahbatnya itu, karena sudah pasti Komandan Kepolisian Konoha tidak akan menangani kasus kecil begini.

Sampai tiba-tiba muncul ide gila dikepalanya

"Bukannya Tou-sanmu menyuruhmu mecahin kasus ini kan?, gimana kalo kita ikutin aja perintahnya!" saran Ino yang baru mendapat ide gila yang menurutnya cemerlang itu.

"A...pa yang k...kau maksud Ino-chan?"Tanya Hinata yang kebingungan dengan omongan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya _simple_ aja kita tinggal bikin kelompok detective untuk memecahkan kasus ini, kan dulu kamu juga pernah menyelesaikan kasus yang seharusnya tidak bisa di pecahkan oleh remaja seperti kita"sahut ino dengan santainya

"Hei... yang benar saja itu kan Cuma kebetulan yang lewat lagipula kasus itu sangat mudah "sahut sakura sambil memutar mata bosan

* * *

**Flashback:**

Pada waktu masih kelas 3 SMP Sakura Haruno melihat kasus bunuh diri yang sebenarnya adalah kasus pembunuhan di ruang olahraga indoor yang korbannya adalah salah satu temannya.

"Hei apa yang terjadi !"seru sakura panik ketika melihat temanya yang berada dalam keadaan gantung diri pada balok yang berada di atap ruang olahraga indoor.

"Tenanglah nak... Apa orang yang gantung diri ini temanmu?" Tanya polisi yang sedang bertugas di TKP pada saat itu.

"Ya .. Tapi ada apa ini kenapa ia sampai tergantung begitu?" Tanya sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa pada saat itu.

"Apakah kamu tau apa motif temanmu bunuh diri itu, misalnya masalah keluarga atau percintaan ?" Tanya inspektur kepolisian di sana tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sakura.

mendengar itu Sakura langsung mendekati mayat Shion yang tergantung."Apakah kalian yakin?, Kurasa ini bukan kasus bunuh diri!, lihat kursi di bawah mayat itu, seharusnya orang yang melakukan bunuh diri akan menjatuhkan kursi itu kebelakang, bukan kesamping seperti ini dan lihat di belakang kepala Shion itu bekas pukulan " sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk belakang leher shion yang terdapat bekas darah yang mengalir. "Eh berarti….."

"Ya benar ini kasus pembunuhan dan pelakunya pasti masih ada disekitar sekolah ini atau pelaku itu merupakan anggota sekolah ini ?!" ucap Sakura tanpa keraguan. Sedangkan Polisi yang lain hanya menatap sakura bingung.

Setelah dilakukan penyelidikan …

"Pak sudah keluar hasil dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan korban meninggal pada jam 12-13 siang dan yang meninggalkan pelajaran pada jam tersebut adalah Pak Genma yang mengajar PPKN, Pak Hayate yang mengajar Sejarah, Pak Hotori yang mengajar Fisika, dan Pak Yamato yang mengajar Komputer"sahut salah satu polisi sambil membaca data-data yang telah ia dapatkan itu.

"kalau begitu kita harus meminta alibi mereka pada jam pelajaran tersebut" kata Sakura.

"Hei Pak siapa anak itu ?"Tanya polisi yang tadi heran, "Dia anak komandan kepolisian konoha.." jawab Inspektur gaara datar dan Polisi itu pun hanya berohria

"Baiklah sekarang kumpulkan semua tersangka di ruangan tertentu dan interogasi mereka!"perintah gaara kepada bawahan-bawahannya.

Setelah selesai interogasi….

"Pak Genma dan Pak Hayate sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang dan saksinya ibu kepala kantin, Pak Hotori sedang melakukan uji coba praktek untuk pelajarannya besok di ruangannya dan tak ada saksi mata, juga Pak Yamato yang sedang memperbaiki Komputer yang terkena virus di Lab Komputer" lapor polisi tadi yang telah selesai mengambil alibi para tersangka

"Berarti tersangkanya tinggal dua... "batin Sakura yang langsung berlari lagi menuju TKP.

Di dalam TKP itu sudah sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa petugas yang menjaganya dan sakura pun langsung di bolehkan masuk oleh salah satu petugas di sana. Di dalam TKP Sakura menyelidiki kasus tersebut sendirian.

Di sana sakura segera memeriksa alat yang di pakai untuk memukul shion. "Eh.. kok ada bekas darah di pemukul baseball ini" batin sakura mengambil pemukul baseball itu dengan memakai saputangan dan langsung diberikan kepada polisi yang sedang berjaga untuk diperiksa sidik jarinya, kemudian ia juga melihat satu laptop yang berada di sudut ruangan, yang tersembunyi di balik alat-alat olahraga. "Bukannya ini punya Shion?" gumam inner Sakura sambil langsung menyelidikinya.

Dan ternyata didalamnya terdapat banyak email-email ancaman dari sang pelaku yang tidak tertera namanya disitu. Yang salah satunya berkata "JIKA KAMU BERANI MELAPORKANNYA KAMU AKAN MATI!" Dan disitu juga ada tanda-tanda Komputer itu di_hack_ oleh seseorang dan pasti itu adalah ulah sang pelaku.

"Eh hacker?.. Bukankah tersangkannya adalah seorang guru Fisika dan Komputer... Jangan-jangan Pak Yamato yang … Tunggu dulu aku gak boleh tergesa-gesa aku harus cari tau apa yang di maksud dengan perkataan itu dan juga motifnya!?" ucap inner sakura semangat. Sakura pun langsung pergi ke ruangan Pak Yamato dan memeriksa bukti-bukti yang mungkin masih tertinggal. Tapi ternyata semua percakpannya dengan Shion sepertinya telah dihapus."Sakura-chan kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Miss. Hotaru bingung. "gak kok Miss hanya lihat-lihat. Miss sendiri kenapa di sini?" Tanya sakura dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Miss hanya takut kalau Pak Yamato menjadi tersangka "sesal Miss. Hotaru.

"Eh.. jangan-jangan..."batin Sakura sambil berlari keruangan Miss. Hotaru

"Ini dia tempatnya aku harus menemukan sesuatu!" teriak inner sakura yang sedang berada di ruangan Miss Hotaru, "Loh... Kok HPnya gak dibawa ? Tapi bagus sih!"batin sakura sambil langsung melihat pesan-pesan pada kotak masuk diHP Miss. Hotaru.

Dan betul saja ternyata semua pesan berasal dari Pak Yamato. "Hmm berarti memang benar pak yamato punya hubungan dengan Miss Hotaru dan shion mengetahuinnya. Makanya ia dibunuh karena dia ingin melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah... iya juga sih kan dilarang guru dan guru berpacaran,,ckck" dan akhirnya sakura pun langsung menceritakan semua analisis nya kepada inspektur gaara dan menunjukan bukti sidik jari Pak Yamato yang tertinggal pada pemukul baseball itu. Dan kasus pun berhasil terpecahkan,berkat bantuan sakura...

**Flashback end **

* * *

"Mmm….betul ju…ga k…kata Ino-chan"sahut Hinata sambil menatap ke arah Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Ck apanya yang betul zzz"sahut Sakura malas

"Udahlah yang penting semua beres... Sekarang kita mulai dengan melihat surat itu... _lets go!_"sahut Ino yang berlagak seperti ketua..

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana terlihat seseorang yang dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka, dan berlalu sambil menyeringai

* * *

"Hmmm… Coba kita pecahkan tantangan ini… bulan terbelah keatas?!"

"Ah! Mungkin saat bulan sabit dia akan datang! Kamu juga berpikiran seperti itu kan Hinata-chan?!"sahut Ino bersemangat.

"mm..m..mung..kin se..per..ti itu" jawab Hinata yang tidak tau apa apa.

"Ck yang benar saja" gumam Sakura pelan, tapi itu cukup membuat Ino mendengar gumaman Sakura dikarenakan Ino yang duduk di antara Hinata dan Sakura

Dan itu berhasil memunculkan empat siku-siku di dahi Ino, "Heh jadi kamu sudah tau jawabannya Forehead!" jawab Ino kesal

"Tentu saja Pig walaupun hanya sebagian, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik daripada kau Pig"jawab Sakura santai

"J..ja..di a..pa y.. yang su…sudah Saku..ra-chan ketahui?"tanya Hinata gugup

"Hmmm… _let's see_ bulan terbelah keatas kurasa aku belum tau artinya tapi kalau kedua kalinya panggilan suara petir terdengar kurasa saat istirahat kedua.. karena mungkin saja suara petir itu suara bel ya kan ?"

Ino dan Hinata pun terbelalak dengan analisa Sakura yang sangat cepat itu, tapi ino langsung menghilangkan rasa kagumnya dan berkata, "Heh... Jadi _Magician in the darkness_ akan datang pada siang hari…Kurasa analisa mu salah Forehead karena _Magician in the darkness_ selalu datang pada malam hari "

"T..tapi I..ino-chan kan a..ada tu..lisan bulan m..mungkin saja m.._magician in the darkness_ m…memang d…datang pada m…malam hari tapi ki..kita di..suruh mencari sesuatu pada siang h..hari u..untuk mengethaui di…mana i…a a..akan d…datang" Jawab Hinata yang mengeluarkan semua pendapat yang selam ini ia pendam.

"Ya begitulah yang kumaksud Pig" ucap Sakura sambl tersenyum kemenangan.

"Heh... Kau hanya mengikuti _secenario_ kan forehead " kesal ino yang merasa kalah.

"Yah terserahlah !"kata Sakura yang ingin pergi secepatnya karena mungkin teka-teki itu hanya omong kosong.

"Mataharinya kok panas banget y.. Padahal ini kan musim semi bukan panas zzz"kata Ino sambil berlari ke tempat lain untuk berteduh yang juga di ikuti oleh Hinata. Sementara Sakura... ia sudah berlari kekelas setelah mendengar perkataan Ino tadi.

Di kelas, Sakura langsung melihat jam tangannya "Hmm... Sekarang sudah jam 1:30 berarti sudah istirahat yang kedua " gumam sakura ,dan kemudian ia langsung mengarahkan jarum jam ke matahari

"Berarti utara berada pada angka 7, dan tempatnya berada di…...?!" setelah mengarahkan arah utara Sakura pun langsung menyeringai dan bergumam...

"Siapkan piala itu untukku _Magician in the darkness_" lalu berlalu pergi menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya...

* * *

**"HAHAHAHAHA " Sorry readers!**

Aku hanya memperbaiki Chapter satu yang semerawut ini ! , dan karena banyak ujian jadi gak sempet bikin kelanjutannya deh :D . Tapi sudah diusahakan semaksimal mungkin kok! hehe^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review :**

**Scy Momo Cherry :Pasti ^^**

**Guest "utara diarah jam 7 "**

** hmmm...itu sebenernya cara mengetahui arah mata angin dengan menggunakan jam tangan, caranya: arahkan jarum jam ke matahari , lalu diantara angka 12 dan jarum jam itu adalah selatan.#gak tau juga kalo salah^^ **

**Amabelle Caltha: thx sarannya dan mungkin aku akan belajar bikin summary ^^  
**

**VhaLiiaRhyaFha: M...maaf sebenarnya aku gak pinter bahasa indonesia hehe^^ tapi di usahain kok.**

**Sakakibara mei: thx sarannya **

**semoga yang ini bisa lebih baik ^^**

**PERTEMUAN YANG MENARIK….**

Sampai di tempat teman-temannya …Sakura hanya melamun sambil memikirkan apa yang akan direncanakannya untuk menghadapi _magician_ yang katanya keren itu. Karena, walaupun Sakura telah berhasil memecahkan kode yang diberikan dan mengetahui kapan dan di mana _magician_ itu akan datang, tapi ia tidak menghapus kemungkinan kalau akan terjadi apa apa pada dirinya saat menemui_ magician _tersebut, "Apakah aku harus meminta bantuan polisi….."gumam Sakura dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lagi .

Melihat kejanggalan terhadap sahabat mereka yang satu ini Hinata dan Ino langsung mendekat dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan sakura. "Hey, Forehead, kau tidak apa apa?"tanya ino dan tentu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata apa menurutmu bagaimana?! Apakah Sakura sudah frustasi karena tidak dapat memecahkan kode itu ?!"tanya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Ino kepada Hinata tanpa melihatnya karena masih sibuk dengan objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

Hinata pun begitu ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sakura "K…Kurasa tidak Ino-chan, K…Karena waktu itu SS...Sakura-chan sudah hampir menyelesaikannya," jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Sementara Sakura sendiri masih belum menyadari kalau dari tadi ia sedang di awasi oleh dua makhluk di depannya dan masih berkutat dengan alam pikirannya sendiri. "Kalau aku langsung memanggil polisi bisa saja magician itu malah tidak mau datang… Oh atau aku akan pergi dulu kesana ,tapi jika terjadi sesuatu denganku bagaimana!? Ah terserahlah lagipula belum tentu itu benar mendingan aku pergi sendiri dulu!" dan ketika ia bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya Ia langsung menatap bingung kepada dua sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya secara intens.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, heh?!"tanya Sakura kepada sahabatnya yang belum menyadari bahwa mereka juga ikut masuk dalam alam bawah sadar mereka masing masing #Ketularan heh. Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah bosan karena tidak dijawab langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, dan berlalu kembali kerumahnya untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai aksinya.

* * *

**Pada jam 08:00**

Sakura yang sekarang lagi menyiapkan senter dan peralatannya kemudian mengecek Okasannya yang telah diberi obat tidur , karena Otou-san jelas masih bekerja sampai jam 10:00 nanti. Setelah selesai memastikan bahwa kaa-san nya sudah tertidur sakura langsung keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju apartemen yang sangat tinggi lalu ia menaiki lift sampai lantai teratas yang tidak memiliki atap.

"Hm.. masih jam 08:25 kurang 5 menit lagi sebaiknya aku menyiapkan alatnya!?"gumam Sakura sambil menyibukan dirinya sekarang . Tanpa sadar kalau dibelakangnya sudah terlihat bayangan hitam yang berkeliaran.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08:30 tapi Sakura belum menyadarinya karena masih menyibukan diri dengan peralatan yang akan digunakannya nanti. Sampai ada suara yang mengaggetkannya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Forehead?!" Sakura yang telah mengenal suara itu pun langsung berdiri "Heh?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya,Pig, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Jelas saja aku juga mau melakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"jawab Ino santai

"Heh?! Memang apa yang akan kulakukan?! Aku hanya mau menyiapkan peralatan untuk festival musim panas nanti!" sahut Sakura sambil menunjukan pistol buatan yang hampir jadi dengan sesuatu didalamnya .

Ino terlihat terkejut "Betulkah?! kalau begitu coba perlihatkan hasil karyamu itu, Sakura?!"ucap ino yang tiba tiba bersemangat.

Sakura yang melihat dan mendengar itu pun segera menyeringai "Hah?! Baiklah, ayo kita coba!"

Lalu Sakura langsung menembakan sesuatu dalam pistol itu kelangit. Sesuatu dalam pistol yang ternyata adalah sebuah kembang api kecil. Kembang api itu meluncur ke langit dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Yah….. hasil karyamu memang belum jadi rupanya?!," sahut Ino dengan pura pura kecewa.

"Yah begitulah ,, tapi itu sudah cukup kok," kata Sakura sambil menghadap ke Ino dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang berikan barang curian itu padaku. Itu hakku karena aku yang memenangkannya. Kau tidak berhak mengambilnya!"ucap Sakura dengan setengah membentak.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, Sakura?! Aku tidak mencuri apa apa darimu!"jawab Ino dengan heran.

"Hehe bahkan kau masih mengeluarkan panggilan yang mencurigakan itu?!"kata Sakura dengan senyum meremehkan. Dan hanya di sambut dengan kebingungan dari Ino "Heh, ayolah! Jangan pura pura bodoh kau hanya memanggilku Forehead pada saat pertama kali karena kau tidak kebiasaan memanggilku sepertiku kan ?!... _Cool magician_ _or... magician in the darkness_!?"ucap Sakura dengan senyuman kemenangan yang terlihat menawan di mata kaum laki laki.

Ino pun tertegun sesaat lalu menyeringai sambil berkata,"Hmm…. Benar juga ?! Aku sempat melupakan panggilan kesayangan sahbatmu itu kepadamu ,, tapi tak kusangka hanya dengan itu kau bisa mengetahui identitas asliku,"sahutnya sambil membuka baju yang sedang ia kenakan tadi untuk menyamar menjadi Ino dan menampilkan tuxedo hitam beserta jubahnya dan dilengkapi topi hitam yang juga menutupi sebagaian mukanya sehingga hanya terlihat senyuman atau seringainya yang keren. *Penampilannya mirip dengan Kaito Kid di Detective Conan tapi jika Kaito Kid jubahnya warna putih maka ini versi hitam hehe^^*

.

.

.

Sakura sempat terpana melihat apa yang dilakukan _magician_ tersebut , tapi segera ia tutupi dengan mengatakan,"Kurasa bukan itu saja, …Karena pada saat aku mengeluarkan pistol buatanku kau langsung terkejut, bukan?! Sepertinya kau harus lebih mengatur ekspresimu itu tuan _magician_!"jawab Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

.

.

.

.

"hn… Jadi, hanya kau yang dapat memecahkan kode itu ?!,,,,, Cih….. ternyata dugaanku benar semua polisi memang payah."ucap magician itu sambil menggeleng pelan.

Sementara itu, polisi polisi yang sedang melakukan patroli untuk menyelidiki Magician in the darkness , melihat kembang api kecil . Sehingga mereka langsung pergi ke tempat kembang api tadi , yang berada di puncak apartemen. Karena kembang api kecil itu merupakan panggilan untuk para polisi.

Di tempat Sakura , Magician itu pun akhirnya mengambil piala yang diselipkan di saku celananya ,kemudian menaruhnya di tanah ,"Hanya ini kan maumu ,jadi sekarang aku boleh pergi kan Pinky?!" Ucap Magician itu sambil melangkah pergi.

"Kurasa tidak semudah itu !" ucap Sakura . Dan tepat ketika Sakura mengucapkannya, semua polisi sudah mengepung lokasi itu...

Magician itu pun menyeringai,"haha menarik!... Rupanya kau sudah menyiapkannya sejauh ini ya Pinky?!" ucap magician itu sambil melirik sedikit kepada Sakura, yang sedang memandangnya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah terkepung , lebih baik kau menyerah Magician in the darkness"ucap kepala polisi sasori dengan memakai alat pembesar suara.

Magician itu pun menyeringai sambil melemparkan bom asap berwarna putih, yang lansung mengaburkan pandangan semua orang dan ketika semua orang itu tertipu, ia mengembangkan gondolanya dan pergi.

Sakura yang melihat keadaan itu tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung melemparkan pistol yang ada ditangannya kepada magician yang lagi terbang menggunakan gondolanya itu.

Magician yang merasa terlempar sesuatu itu pun langsung melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kemenangan .

Magician itu pun merengut dan bergumam,"Ckck….. dari jarak sejauh ini pun dia bisa melempar pistol dengan tepat sasaran ya!"kemudian menyeringai "hmm…. _Interesting_" gumamnya lagi, sambil berlalu ditelan kegelapan malam.

Sakura yang sudah tidak ada urusan di lokasi tadi langsung mngambil pialanya dan berjalan menuju lift. Sebelum ia dikagetkan dengan adanya surat tantangan lagi yang berisi.

* * *

"hehe, sekarang kau berhasil Pink Detective , _Congratulation!_

oh ..y aku akan mengundangmu untuk mencoba menyelesaikan kasus berikutnya, di rumah salah satu temanmu ,, kurasa... namanya Shion ! **Selamat mencoba"**

_Magician in the Darkness or the Cool Magician *smirk*_

* * *

__kurasa kedikitan dan kurang menarik, tapi y udahlah?! hehe

**Review ya!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : **

**Perlengkapan untuk menghadapi musuh... **

**Enjoy Reading!^^**

Sakura terus membaca surat itu berulang-ulang tanpa menyadari, Bahwa ia telah dikelilingi oleh Para Wartawan dan juga Polisi yang datang saat itu…

"Hey, nak apakah kau yang menembakan kembang api kecil itu untuk memanggil kami ?! " tanya salah satu Polisi karena merasa sebelum mereka semua datang kesini, hanya ada anak kecil berambut pink itu yang sedang berhadapan dengan Magician in the darkness.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah polisi tersebut karena masih bingung dengan Surat Tantangan dari Magician in the darkness, karena setaunya Shion telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dan kenapa sekarang Magician itu menyebut-nyebut nama Shion… "Argh.. ini semua membuatku pusing!" teriak inner Sakura sambil menggaruk rambutnya gusar…

"Jadi… nona yang memecahkan kode itu ?! Siapa nama anda nona?"tanya para wartawan yang mulai tertarik dan mendekat.

Sakura mengangguk lagi dan menoleh, "Haruno Sakura " sahut Sakura sambil masih memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing dan saat itu juga menoleh ia langsung diterjangi cahaya-cahaya dari blitz kamera para wartawan yang memotretnya….

Bahkan ada pula yang menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam waktu yang sangat cepat sehingga membuat kepalanya serasa tambah pusing, sehingga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menerjang para wartawan agar dapat kabur saat itu juga. Para wartawan yang ada disana pun terkejut dan langsung berusaha untuk mengejar Sakura…

"Eh… Gaara , bukannya Haruno itu marga Kepala Kepolisian Konoha?" tanya Inspektur Sasori pada Inspektur Gaara yang juga ikut melakukan penyergapan pada saat itu.

"Ya, Kurasa dia anak Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.. Dulu aku pernah melakukan investigasi bersamanya pada saat dia masih duduk dikelas dua SMP, Dia memang pintar untuk ukuran anak-anak" Puji inspektur Gaara datar.

Mendengar percakapan antar kedua Inspektur itu semua Wartawan yang sudah kehilangan targetnya itu pun langsung mencari target baru yaitu, Inspektur Garra dan Sasori . Mereka pun akhirnya mengerubungi kedua Inspektur itu untuk menanyakan tentang latar belakang target mereka tadi…..

* * *

Sementara itu Sakura terus berlari sampai dilihat situasinya sudah aman, Ia pun menghela nafas dan melihat jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku meminta Otou-san untuk menjemputku!"gumam Sakura yang habis berlari dari kejaran para wartawan tersebut. Ketika ia ingin mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celananya, ia menemukan surat tantangan yang tadi….

Kemudian termenung cukup lama,,,, ia pun terlihat berpikir keras sambil berjalan pulang kerumahnya, bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan tadi …#ckck

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur sambil terus memperhatikan surat yang dari tadi ia pegang .

"Apakah aku harus pergi ke rumah Shion? kurasa ini hanya sebuah lelucon, Shion kan sudah meninggal".

"Tapi jika aku tidak kesana mungkin _Magician_ itu akan mencuri barang barang dirumah Shion kudengar rumahnya cukup megah" gumam sakura sambil menghela nafas bingung.

"Tapi aku kan tidak tau dimana rumah Shion…." Ucap Sakura sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya dibawah bantal.

"Hmmm….Mungkin Shion mempunyai saudara…. !" ucap Sakura yang kembali malas, sambil menaruh kertas itu didalam lacinya dan beranjak tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah , Sakura langsung mengembalikan Piala itu pada pihak sekolah. Dan masuk ke kelasnya tanpa menyadari tatapan kagum dan iri dari para siswa maupun siswi yang ia lewati. Sesampainya di dalam kelas kedua sahabatnya langsung menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"….!? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura kepada dua sahabatnya yang sedang memperhatikanya itu.

" Heh Forehead , kenapa kau meninggalkan kami kemarin siang?!" tanya Ino dengan nada kesal, dan jauh sekali dengan pertanyaan sebenarnya….

"Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau tanyakan ino-chan!" pekik Hinata kesal karena sahabatnya yang satu ini malah menganggapnya lelucon.

"Hehe gomen …" ucap Ino pada Hinata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya..

Lalu kembali mengahadap Sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin."Heh betul itu Forehead! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam ?!" sahut ino dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi malam…. " sahut Sakura sambil mengingat ngingat kejadian tadi malam….. Lalu ia terbelalak dan berkata "Memang apa yang kalian ketahui ?!" tanya Sakura yang luar biasa kaget . "Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah mengetahui kalau aku pergi mengambil piala itu sendirian?!" tanya atau pernyataan Sakura dalam hati.

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya Forehead, bahkan semua media sudah mengetahuinya! " sahut Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ck Jelas mereka tau Baka! , kan waktu itu banyak WARTAWAN yang datang ,zzz" teriak Inner Sakura sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang melupakan hal penting seperti itu.

"Dan ….. kau curang Forehead kenapa kau tidak memberitau kami?!" kesal Ino, sedangkan innernya berkata lain "Forehead ….! kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk melihat _Magician_ tampan itu".

Dan seakan dapat membaca pikiran Ino, "Heh…. Lagipula aku tidak melihat wajahnya ! ia memakai kostum serba hitam beserta topi pesulap yang menutupi setengah wajahnya " sahut Sakura malas.

"Waaa! …Cool lain kali kau harus mengajakku Forehead!"Sahut Ino dengan mata berbinar…

"M….. sebaiknya S…sakura-chan berhati-hati k…karena aku rasa bukan cuma k…kami yang mengetahuinya ?!" sahut Hinata gugup.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"M…maksudku **mereka** ?!" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk banyak orang yang sedang berlari ke kelas mereka untuk bertanya kepada Sakura tentang Magician in the darkness.

Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung terbelalak kaget dan segera berlari menghindari siswa-siswa itu. Tapi terlambat Ia terlanjur dikelilingi siswa-siswi tersebut. "Ini sih seperti kemarin malam zz" sahut inner Sakura malas .

Tapi untunglah bel masuk pun segera berbunyi sehingga membuat semua anak-anak tadi langsung kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Baik anak-anak hari ini kita mendapat kabar bagus, karena Piala yang dicuri oleh_ Magician in the drakness _sudah berhasil didapatkan kembali oleh teman kita Haruno Sakura pada malam kemarin, jadi jangan lupa memberi ucapan selamat ketika istirahat nanti!" ucap Kakahi yang merupakan guru matematika di sekolah ini.

"Tentu Sensei!" jawab anak-anak yang sempat mengerubungi tadi dengan semangat sedangkan aku hanya berdecak kesal sambil memikirkan jalan keluar untuk menghadapi kepungan anak-anak nanti...

Kakashi pun berdehem sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataanya, " Baiklah, sekarang buka buku kalian dan kerjakan latihan soal halaman 130. Hari ini harus dikumpulkan!"

"Ha'i Sensei!"

.

.

.

.

Ketika istirahat, Sakura kembali dikelilingi banyak siswa yang beralasan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat, tapi ujung-ujungnya sama saja, pasti hanya mau menanyakan tentang _Magician_ itu... Sehingga Sakura pun hanya berkata, "Maaf guys, tapi aku tidak melihat wajah pencuri itu, karena ia memakai kostum serba hitam beserta topi pesulap yang menutupi setengah wajahnya... " dengan intonasi yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Lalu ia pun pergi ke kantin bersama Ino yang masih ingin diceritakan tentang Magician itu .

"Heh! Jadi Magician itu muncul dengan menyamar jadi aku!" tanya Ino tidak percaya. "Kau tidak bohongkan Forehead ?! Waa! Aku merasa sangat tersanjung! hehe" Sahut Ino bangga ketika tahu bahwa Magician itu menyamar menjadi dirinya.

"Hmm…. Buat apa aku bohong?!" Jawab Sakura sambil memakan Onigiri yang tadi dipesannya

Dan seperti teringat sesuatu raut wajah Sakura menjadi serius dan bertanya,"Dan kau tau, Magician itu memberiku surat tantangan yang aneh. Pertama kupikir itu lelucon tapi ini sangat aneh jika membuat lelucon dengan nama orang yang sudah meninggal " ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius sehingga membuat dua sahabatnya juga meperhatikannya .

.

"M….memangnya kenapa , S….Sakura-chan?!" tanya Hinata yang gugup dengan aura keseriusan Sakura.

" Begini setelah Magician itu kabur aku mendapat surat tantangan lagi. Yang mengundangku untuk menyelesaikan kasus berikutnya di rumah… Shion ?! " Jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah masih tetap serius.

"Waaa ! beneran tuh Forehead !? Berarti kamu diundang oleh Magician in the darkness ke Mansion Yamanaka!?" ucap Ino yang sudah lepas dari keseriusan yang dibuat Sakura .

"Heh, Tapi Shion kan sudah meninggal! Dan apa maksudmu dengan Mansion Yamanaka, Pig?! " Sahut Sakura kesal dengan Ino yang sudah memcahkan suasana serius yang dibuatnya.

"Mmm.. Forehead sebenernya marga Shion itu Yamanaka dan aku adalah sepupunya Shion! Jadi wajarkan jika Shion tinggal di Mansion Yamanaka" sahut Ino santai.

.

.

.

Mendengar jawaban Ino ,, Muncul sudah empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Sakura," Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku Pig !" Kata Sakura kesal ,

"Kau yang tidak pernah bertanya Forehead " sahut Ino santai.

"Berarti Hinata sudah mengetahuinya!" jawab Sakura sambil beralih kepada Hinata. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menundukan wajahnya #takut dimarahi heh?!

"Hah!? Ya … sudahlah jadi kalian tidak tinggal serumah ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang masih sedikit jengkel.

"Tidak juga, aku dan Shion hanya sepupu, tou-sanku lebih memilih tinggal dirumah yang ia beli daripada mansion Yamanaka !" jawab Ino santai.

"Mmm j..jadi sapa yang sekarang t….tinggal di mansion itu Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata bingung .

"Aku kurang tau, tapi kurasa adiknya masih tinggal di rumah itu " kata Ino pasti.

"Memang siapa namanya?" ucap Sakura ingin tau.

"Hmm kalo tidak salah namanya Sasame Yamanaka ,,," jawab Ino sambil berpikir lagi.

"Maksudmu, dia…?" tunjuk Sakura pada anak perempuan yang menyendiri di atap sekolah.

"Kurasa begitu" jawab Ino seadanya.

"K….Kau yakin I…Ino-chan anak itu tidak t…..terlihat mirip dengan Shion-chan" ucap Hinata takut.

"Aku juga tidak tau, sifatnya sangat berbalikan dengan Shion, dia sangat pendiam…. " ucap Ino sambil melirik tempat Sasame berada.

.

.

.

"Kita kesana" sahut Sakura dengan nada memerintah yang dingin dan mata yang masih menerawang ke arah Sasame dengan tajam.

* * *

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang berarti ,Tapi…

"Apa mau kalian?" tidak bagi Sasame yang dari tadi berada di atap, ia langsung menyadari pergerakan yang dilakukan Sakura dan bertanya dengan nada yang dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura.

"Apa benar kau adiknya Shion ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat menjadi keingin tahuan

"Memang ada apa?" sahut Sasame dingin.

"Apakah ada surat tantangan dari Magician in the darkness di Mansion?" tanya Ino berusaha akrab dengan sepupunya ini. Sasame yang mendengar suara yang familiar langsung melirik sedikit ke arah Ino lalu tersenyum sinis , "Bukankah kau anak dari Oji-san Inoichi ?"," Aku tidak tau soal surat itu ." jawabnya kemudian .

"A…Apakah di Mansion Yamanaka ada b…barang yang berharga?, Mu….ngkin Magician in the Darkness ingin mencu…rinya" sahut Hinata mencoba membantu .

"Mmm ya kupikir cukup banyak barang berharga disana?" sahutnya santai .

.

.

"Begini aku diberi surat undangan dari Magician in the Darkness untuk memecahkan kasus di Mansion Yamanaka , jadi bolehkan kami menjaga barang-barang berhargamu itu ?"

Mata Sasame sempat memincing ke arah Sakura , "Heh, memang siapa kalian ! coba berikan alasan kenapa aku harus mengizinkan kalian masuk ke Mansion? Lagipula semua barang berharga sudah diberi pengaman !" sahut Sasame skraktatis.

Mendengar semua hal itu Sakura langsung menyeringai, "Bukannya Ino adalah saudara sepupumu ? Dan apakah kau tidak pernah membaca Koran, Magician in the darkness selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia dapat menghilang layaknya bayangan dalam kegelapan?! Bagaimana jika itu terjadi ? Kurasa barang-barang berharga di rumahmu sangatlah penting, sehingga diberi pengaman ?!" jawab Sakura panjang lebar dengan muka yang dibuat seinnocent mungkin.

Kedua sahabatnya pun terperangah ,'What ?! sejak kapan Sakura bisa ngomong sepanjang ini?' batin Ino dan Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasame, ia hanya melihat Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulitt diartikan, "Haa…. Terserah kalian lah !?" sahut Sasame malas sambil berlalu meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan senyuman aneh yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Forehead ….." panggil Ino dengan nada yang sangat mendramatisir .

"Hn?"

"Waaa! Kau hebat , sungguh Sasame itu tidak mudah untuk dibujuk seperti itu! Tapi kau bisa melakukannya! Dan blablabla…" dan seterusnya Ino terus mengoceh tentang 'Sasame yang tidak mudah dibujuk' selama mereka kembali ke kelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran lagi…..

Setelah pulang sekolah...

"Mmm J…Jadi kita sekarang ke M….Mansion Yamanaka?" tanya Hinata dengan kurang yakin…

"Tentu , sebaiknya kita segera menemui Sasame !?" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Yakin ?, Kurasa Sasame tidak akan mau membiarkan kita ikut dengannya!?" jawab Ino sambil mengingat suruhan Sasame yang hanya mengatakan 'terserah'.

"K..Kurasa juga begitu Sa..kura-chan !?" ucap Hinata yang membenarkan kata-kata Ino karena dirinya juga berpikir seperti itu.

"Hmm… jadi kita harus kemana dulu kita kan tidak mengetahui Mansion itu? O.. ya Pig kau kan tau dimana Mansion Yamanaka?! Bagaimana kalau kita kerumahmu dulu?" sahut Sakura menatap penuh harap kepada Ino, sebab selama ini Ino selalu mempunyai banyak alasan untuk menolak teman-teman yang ingin datang ke rumahnya..

"Eh..!? Buat apa kerumahku dulu ! Sebaiknya langsung saja ke Mansion" jawab Ino ketus.

"heh? Yang bener saja masa kita harus ke Mansion Yamanaka yang katanya mewah itu dengan seragam sekolah?! Ayolah Pig !?" Sahut Sakura sambil menatap penuh harap kepada Ino , dan dibantu Hinata yang berdiri disamping kiri Ino sehingga sekarang Ino di berada diantara mata yang penuh harap #wkwkw.

"Hah? Baiklah … Kalian membuatku mual dengan mata-mata itu!? Tapi jangan kaget nanti !" jawab Ino pasrah dan disambut dengan mata yang berbinar dari Sakura dan Hinata.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah Ino Sakura dan Hinata sangat-sangat tidak percaya dengan keadaan dirumah itu…..

"Tadaima!" ucap Ino malas sambil menaruh tasnya di atas sofa.

Rumah itu memang seperti rumah masyarakat biasa yang tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu kumuh, tapi jika kalian masuk kedalamnya …. Rumah itu layaknya khayalan masa modern yang akan datang dengan semua ruangan yang hanya dapat dibuka dengan menggunakan kode, bahkan ada robot-robot yang selalu siap membantu majikannya….

"II…Ino k…kau b…bercanda ?! A….Aku tak pernah melihat barang-barang ini darimana kau mendapatkannya!?" ucap Sakura sangking takjubnya dengan semua yang ada dirumah itu begitupula Hinata.

"S….Sebenarnya a…apa pp….perkerjaan Oji-san Inoichi!? A…apakah seorang ilmuwan atau professor?" sahut Hinata yang sudah dapat menetralisir kekagetannya tadi.

"Hey, Hinata kau cepat sekali menghilangkan rasa kagetmu !? Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah pernah kesini?" ucap Sakura denga pandangan menyelidik ke Hinata.

"T….tidak p..pernah kok Sakura-chan, t…tapi aku pernah m…melihat yang s…seperti ini j…jadi aku tidak t…terlalu kaget?!" ucap Hinata menunduk takut."O… begitu" jawab Sakura mengerti.

"Ya seperti yang dikatakan Hinata Otou-sanku adalah seorang Ilmuwan yang membuat berbagai benda-benda aneh ini!?" jawab Ino seadanya. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Okaeri Ino-chan! Dan sejak kapan kau mau mengajak teman-temanmu kedalam rumah?" ucap seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu tiba-tiba, dan membuat Sakura dan Hinata kaget.

"Mmm sebenarnya mereka yang memaksa datang dan minta untuk diantar ke Mansion Yamanaka Tou-san" jelas Ino malas sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya menunduk sopan.

"Memangnya kalian ada keperluan apa di Mansion Yamanaka?" tanyanya santai.

"Maaf sebelumnya Oji-san, Aku diberi surat tantangan oleh Magician in the darkness untuk menyelesaikan kasus di Mansion Yamanaka , sehingga jika diperbolehkan saya akan mencoba menjaga barang-barang itu" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk sopan.

"Magician in the darkness ya, Berarti ia ingin mencuri sesuatu di Mansion Yamanaka …." Sahut Tou-san Ino mengerti.

"Hmm Jika begitu aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya ?" ucap ayah Ino bersemangat.

"Apa kalian memerlukan perlengkapan-perlengkapan untuk menangkap Magician itu ?"tanya Tou-san Ino.

"Memangnya kita memerlukan perlengkapan apa untuk menangkapnya?"tanya Sakura kepada ayah Ino . ayah Ino hanya tersenyum simpul sedangkan Ino hanya cuek bebek daritadi , Melihat isyarat mata dari Tou-san nya, Ino pun langsung mengajak teman-temannya keruang bawah tanah "Ayo ikut aku !" Sakura dan Hinata pun langsung mengikutinya…..

Ino membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan bawah tanah,yang terlihat seperti tempat pembuatan peralatan-peralatan canggih yang ada di ruangan atas. Itu dapat dibuktikan karena di laboratorium bawah tanah ini terdapat banyak sekali mesin-mesin yang sangat canggih.

Sakura dan Hinata menatap kagum ruangan itu, sementara itu Ayah Ino pun langsung mencari peralatan yang baru ia buat beberapa hari lalu bersama para ilmuwan lainnya….

"Sedang mencari apa Oji-san ? " tanya Sakura ingin tau .

"Mmm…. Suatu alat yang beberapa hari lalu baru saja Oji-san buat…." ucap ayah Ino sambil terus mencari. "Hah… Ini dia !" seru ayah Ino semangat.

"B….bukannya itu sebuah sarung tangan..?" Tanya Hinata bingung karena yang diperlihatkan adalah sepasang Sarung tangan yang berwarna pink aneh.

"Ya , sarung tangan itu mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup hebat karena itu kuberi nama …."

"**MAGIC GLOVES**, right Tou-san ?" ucap Ino bangga dan juga membuat kedua sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Mmm… ya ya, tapi itu hanya salah satunya…" ucap ayah Ino sambil memutar mata bosan lalu mencari lagi.

Setelah menemukan semua barang yang ia cari, ayah Ino pun langsung memperkenalkan barang- barangnya itu, "Nah, karena kalian bertiga aku sudah menemukan alat-alat yang cocok untuk kalian…" ucap ayah Ino semangat..

"Ini adalah kacamata pelacak yang canggih dan kurasa ini cocok dipakai oleh Hinata karena kepribadiannya yang terlihat tidak terlalu aktif. Ini dapat membantu untuk mencari jejak seseorang dengan menempelkan chip kecil ini pada orang tersebut**" **ucap ayah ino bangga, bahkan Sakura dan Hinata pun mennatap kagum pada benda itu.

Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus sebal. Hanya satu yang dipikirkan Ino tentang ayahnya "Tukang Pamer" .. itulah yang selalu membuatnya malas membawa teman-temanya untuk berkunjung kerumahnya selain rumahnya yang agak aneh…

"Kacamata ini biasa kupanggil … **GLASSES TRACKER! **" ucap ayah Ino bersemangat, reflek Sakura dan Hinata pun saling bertepuk tangan…

"Bisakah Tou-san mempercepat acara perkenalan ini ? Kita bisa terlambat" ucap Ino kesal..

"Ahh…. Benar juga kalau begitu ini adalah Gas bius yang biasanya ditempelkan pada Handphone! . Ino mana Hp mu?!" minta tou-san Ino pada anaknya. "Ini" ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan Hpnya yang akan dimodifikasi lagi sama ayahnya yang jenius itu…

.

"Hah... jadi caranya tinggal memencet tombol yang ada disampingnya ini Ino-chan!" ucap ayah Ino yang sudah selesai memodifikasi Hp anaknya itu dalam kurun waktu yang kurang dari 2 menit.

"Gas ini kupanggil **SLEEPING POISON! **bagus bukan?!" ucap ayah Ino dengan bersemangat …

Dan seakan lupa sesuatu ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan berkata, " O.. ya Sakura aku lupa memberitau cara penggunaan **MAGIC GLOVES **padamu hehe" ucap ayah Ino sambil nyengir yang disambut dengan raut bingung oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

" Tapi tadi Oji-san tidak pernah memberitahu kalau **MAGIC GLOVES **itu menjadi perlatanku nanti !?" ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung..

"Mmm benarkah ?" sahut ayah Ino sambil berpikir ulang ..

"Ya sudahlah mungkin Oji-san memang lupa!" ucap ayah Ino sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Baiklah, sarung tangan ini berguna untuk memperkuat pukulan, kekuatan ini bisa diatur menggunakan suatu tombol kecil transparan yang terletak diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, jika kau memutarnya kekanan kekuatan akan diperbesar dan sebaliknya jika kekiri akan mengecil..! Oke, sekarang semua perlengkapan sudah ada . " Sahut ayah Ino semangat.

"Huft… Akhirnya selesai juga !" Sahut Ino sambil merengangkan badanya yang sedikit pegal.

"Mmm… kita sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam lebih disini ayo kita pergi ke Mansion sekarang !" Sahut Ino yang masih pegal dan hanya di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Sakura dan HInata.

"Baiklah , Oji-san akan mengantar kalian ke Mansion !"….

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Kurasa ceritanya jadi aneh...

Rasanya alurnya jadi sangat kacau, maklum masih Author baru ! hehe^^

Review Minna-san!


End file.
